Dancing in the Maze
by rlb190
Summary: The next generation of super heroes have begun school at Sky High. Nothing is off limits this year, and when teachers and students go missing from the school, it's up to a select few to save the day or face the destruction of the school all together. SYOC, Open!
1. Chapter 1

"Dove!"

"Dove! Get up!"

"I refuse." Dove muttered into his pillow. His father walked into the room, one hand on his morning newspaper and the other on his glasses.

"Don't make me get your mother on the phone. You know how she is when she gets pulled from work."

Dove sighed and pulled the blanket over his head, desperate to get more just a little bit more sleep. "Which work? Being a planet saving lawyer or planet saving super hero?"

His father, Will Stronghold, the only hero in the history of heroes to have more than one power, laughed. "Layla saves the world either way. Come on kid, get up. Xia will be here soon."

"Xia can shove it." Dove uttered.

His father grinned. "Don't let her hear you say that." Dove sighed as his father walked out of the room. He stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom and gave a moment to glance in the mirror at his tired brown eyes and messy bleached hair, tumbled during the night. Xia convinced him to bleach his shoulder length hair blond when she was doing hers pink, much to his dad's dismay and his mother's joy at his "expressed creativity". It was his mother who picked his name, as well. She was nice person, but was always busy fighting crime or fighting the big oil companies and protecting rainforests and stuff like that. Honestly he was glad he had inherited his mother's gifts with plants instead of any of his father's powers. He disliked the idea of trying to pay attention all the time to prevent from snapping a door in half or floating while walking to school.

He quickly changed into his standard outfit, a blue shirt and jeans with a black hoodie and his old beat up red sneakers. He quickly showered and brushed his teeth before heading down the stairs to the kitchen where his father was, eating a bowl of cereal and reading the paper.

"About time, kiddo."

Dove rolled his eyes and looked in the fridge for the soy milk. His mother's vast love of nature meant that everyone in the family was vegan, although his dad sometimes had eggs. Dove didn't like the idea of eating an animal's flesh, so he was quite content with being vegan. He placed the milk down and pulled out a bowl, but it suddenly slipped from his hands. Dove winced, expecting impact, but just before it hit the floor, it hovered slightly, suspended in the air. Dove looked up. His best friend, Xia, was standing in the back doorway.

"Morning Xia" His father said, not even glancing over his paper.

The bowl floated to the counter.

"Morning Mr. Stronghold." Xia said as she sat down at the table in her spot, right across from Dove's seat. Her long black hair had highlights of bright neon pink in them in the right spots, held back by a hairband with a large black bow in the center of it. She was wearing a pink, yellow, and orange neon tutu and a black and white top with stripes, and massive black creeper platform boots. She had dramatically colored eyeshadow and some star stickers on the corners of her eyes. Dove had never gotten her style, but then again it changed almost every single day, so he doubted even Xia knew her style.

Dove picked up another bowl and made and extra bowl of cereal for Xia, as he did most mornings. He set a bowl in front of her and sat down with his own.

"Thank you." Xia said, picking up a spoon.

"No problem. Nice outfit."

"I was going for punk/rave. You like?"

Dove regarded her. "You kind of look like a walking traffic cone."

Xia grinned. "That's what I'm going for."

Mr. Stronghold looked over his paper. "How's the family?"

Xia rolled her eyes. "My dad left early cause some monster was attacking the West Shore, but my mom's doing much better today." She said, nodding. Her mother, a five year cancer survivor, was going through the final round of chemo to get rid of her breast cancer, hopefully this time for good.

 _Is she really doing okay?_ Dove thought, making eye contact with Xia. She cracked a small hole in his mental barrier she had set up for him.

 ** _What?_**

 _Is she really okay?_

 ** _Well, define okay_** _._

 _Not vomiting or dying_

 ** _Yeah, she's fine then._**

Xia carefully repaired the crack and Dove's mind settled back into comfort. Xia not only hold move things with her mind, but could also read other people's thoughts. That was a dangerous power, and most mind readers went bonkers from the pressure. Xia had a special talent for blocking everything out with mental barriers, which she gave both herself and Dove. Of course, no one knew about this, since she'd probably face some super crazy paperwork and missions as a superhero.

"First day of Sky High. You guys excited?"

Xia shrugged. "Probably more excited than Dove."

Dove made a face at Xia.

"Everyone's just gonna be obsessed with the idea I'm a Stronghold."

His father nodded knowingly. "Had the same problem with your grandfather. You know, when I first started-."

"Dad we don't really have time for the high school story. We gotta go or we'll miss the bus." Dove said, standing up. Xia looked around surprised and downed the last of her cereal in one gulp, drinking form the bowl and joining Dove.

"Yeah, don't want to be late on our first day." She said, nodding. Dove grabbed his backpack and Xia's side bag she used as a book bag from the floor and handed it to her.

"Oh, okay. Well, have a great day at school, you two. `I want to hear about it all when I get back."

Dove and Xia stared at him blankly.

"The League convention? I'll be in Germany for the next two weeks."

Dove and Xia frowned at him.

"I've mentioned it more than once." Mr. Stronghold said, but then sighed.

"Now, your mother is in Brazil right now, so you'll have the house to yourself. No parties, not people over."

"Hey!" Xia protested.

"Okay, Xia can come over. But nothing to radical, okay?"

Dove rolled his eyes. "Okay, yes dad."

Mr. Stronghold gave Dove and Xia hugs.

"I love you kids. Have fun, alright?"

Dove and Xia nodded. "Bye dad!" Xia called out, with Dove echoing behind "bye."

Xia called the Strongholds her parents, since she spent more time at their house then her own.

Dove and Xia walked out the door into the sidewalk. Xia slipped her bag over her shoulder and adjusted her tutu.

"Bus or express?" Dove asked her. Xia considered this for a moment. 'We'll we're pretty late for the bus. I can't run in these babies." She clicked her heals.

"Express it is." Dove said. He closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating hard. Xia grabbed his waist and the earth shook beneath them. Suddenly, the large vine stalk, about the size of a small car, big enough for both of them to sit crisscrossed facing each other, rose up from the ground quickly, lifting both of them into the air. As they got above Dove's house, the stalk got a little thinner and faster as it extended to the sky.

Xia snapped her fingers. "No one sees a thing." She confirmed. It was a trick they had both learned when they were kids. Apparently people tended to freak out when they saw a giant plant stalk in the sky. Xia blocked it from view and Dove controlled it.

Xia popped a squat and sat down on the plants, crossing her legs. Dove joined her, putting back his hair in the small ponytail to keep it out of his face.

"So, did you tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Dove asked, distracted by trying to get a few strands of hair out of his face. Xia's hair was flying around, but she didn't to care.

"You know." She paused for dramatic affect. "The gay thing."

Dove sighed. "No. I haven't. What dad wants to hear his son is a raging homosexual?"

"Well I wouldn't call you raging. What about your mom?" Xia implored.

"I was planning on telling her when she got back from Brazil." Dove said, picking at his nails. Xia slapped his hand away from his other one. "No picking." Dove looked down. "I didn't even realize I was. Thanks." Xia winked. "If I'm biting my lip be sure to tell me."

"I'll slap your lip."

Xia's eye's sparkled. "You can't even get close."

Dove laughed. Xia was extremely beautiful. She was smart and loyal and funny. He would be into her if he liked girls. Sometimes he felt pangs of guilt when they were together, like his biological wiring was preventing something between them from happening. Xia understood him well, though. When he told her he was gay, she told him that they would still be friends forever unless he killed or cat or something. Then she would have a problem with him. It was really nice to act just himself around Xia.

Dove looked up and saw the outline of the floating school in between the clouds and stood up before carefully helping Xia up. Mind freak or not, she couldn't levitate herself. Falling from the height would not be pretty.

"Just don't draw attention to yourself." Xia said, patting Dove's shoulder compassionately. "Kind of hard to do that when you look like a neon queen." Dove retorted. Xia smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, slipping her hand into his. "That's why I love you, Dove."

The stalk got thinner and thinner until it was just vines wrapped around their ankles. They soon reached the edge of the school. Dove felt his heart pound as he stepped off onto the grassy platform before turning around to help Xia off the vine, offering his hand to help her guide her way in his platform boots. Once they were safely at the school, Dove sent the vine back down to the ground, slowly this time to make sure no one got hurt. Last time a dog went flying. That wasn't good.

Dove took his hair down and ran his hand through it to keep it tamed. Xia did the same, smoothing her hair and crazy outfit. They looked around in awe. Kids were all over the place, in all colors and shapes. Dove drew a breath in as a girl with short brown hair froze her coffee in front of everyone, but after he felt incredibly foolish. In middle school they had to hide their powers, but this school was tailored for kids with powers. He didn't have to hide who he really was.

Well, part of him anyways.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm back again and feeling super inspired! Let's DO THIS THING!**

 **This is an SYOC, character form on my profile! Fill it out, PM it to me, and keep an open eye for an acceptance message or denial or questions. This takes place in th emodern day but quite a bit from the movie. The charcaters are in their 30's to 40's, depending on their age at the movie.**

 **As always dear readers, question every thing! I'll be looking forwards to submissions! Much love!**

 **Peace and Mist,**

 **rlb190**


	2. Chapter 2

Xia led Dove through a crowd of kids; a mess of bodies and laughing and talking kids, glad to be reunited with friends they hadn't seen over the summer. Xia reached up to her to push glasses, but she ended up touching her nose instead. Dove noticed and grinned.

"You broke your glasses remember?"

Xia dragged Dove to the front steps of the school, through a massive swell of kids before even responding.

"You broke them. Now I have to wear these contacts because of you."

"I didn't break them."

"One of your plants did."

Dove faced Xia, making both of them stop moving. "I _told_ you, Xia! I can't exactly control what Venus flytraps do!"

Xia rolled her eyes. "You can make one grow big enough to eat the glasses off my face!"

Dove looked like he was about to retort, but they were interrupted by a long legged woman in a white skirt and top, wearing a name tag that said _Hello! My name is Cass_

"Let's not start fighting this early guys."

Dove and Xia looked at her blankly.

"I'm Cassia Powers. Your tour guide for today!" she explained triumphantly. "But so far most freshman have ignored me, but- hey!"

Cass looked behind her and grabbed the collar of some kid's jacket who was trying to sneak away from the small group.

Cass smiled and the kid looked at the ground in sheepish defeat. "This guy said he'd do the orientation!"

"No, I didn't." The kid muttered, sounded a little upset but was grinning in an easy-going way. Dove and Xia looked the kid up and down. He didn't look like a freshman, about 5'9 with lean build and unblemished light tan skin with a small mole under his right eye. The most interesting thing Dove noticed was that his left eye was hazel and the right was a startling bright blue.

"Cool outfit." The kid said, nodding at Xia, who grinned back. "Nice eyes." Dove rolled his eye internally. God, now there's two of them.

"This is Nic! Nic, say hello."

"I'm not a poodle, miss."

"Say. Hello."

Xia smirked. "Hello poodle."

"Oh my god there is literally two of you. I don't know how I can take this." Dove exclaimed. Cass smiled then looked around left and right.

"I think I see another freshman! I'll go get them-." The bell suddenly rung and Cass sighed. "This is the third year I haven't been able to get the tour! Ugh!" she frowned. "I need to fix my timing. You guys go to the gym for PP, okay?" Cass waved her fingers and left in a flurry to catch up with a group of freshman.

As soon as she was gone, Nic looked at Xia. "Well that was interesting." Xia locked her arm around Dove's once again.

"I'll say. Good thing we didn't the bus, huh? She'd nab us right at the start."

They began walking up the stairs, following the mess of students. Nic gave a light laugh. "That actually happened to me. How'd you guys get to school if you didn't take the bus?"

Dove and Xia glanced at one another.

"Dove's dad gave us a ride." Xia said. "I'm Xia by the way. This is Dove." She patted her friend's arm.

They made their way inside and approached a large map which directed them down the hall to the left to reach the gym. Xia was squeezing Dove's arm so hard he winced. Nic noticed.

"Xia, don't be nervous. It's just power placement."

Xia nodded rapidly. 'Yep. Just power placement. Where we'll be for the rest of the year until midterms."

Nic raised an eyebrow. "Midterms?"  
Xia looked like she was having a crisis, so Dove explained. "They revised their hero/sidekick program. You rank now. Level 1 is the worst, 10 is the best. Everyone rank 6 and over are heroes. Everyone else are sidekicks. If you're level one at the end of the year you get kicked out. At mid-year and end year you can level up in rank through tests."

Nic nodded in understanding. "Sounds like fair game."

They approached the gym where a crowd of freshman were gathered, maybe about 25 or so.

Nic looked around. "Small class." Dove nodded in agreement. "Too small."

Suddenly, the gym doors at the end of the gym opened. A woman walked in, wearing all black and purple with deep eyeliner. She stepped up onto the large metal platform in the middle of the gym. She crossed her arms, giving everyone a steely look until the last bell rang, sending it echoing in the halls.

It was deadly quiet when she spoke. She sounded bored.

'Welcome freshman to Sky High. This will be the best years of your life, blah, blah, blah. My name is Magenta, I am a teacher here. I will call you up and you will show your power. I will rank you on a scale of one to ten." Her eyes looked over the crowd, focusing on Dove. They made eye contact and Dove shook his head ever so slightly. Magenta gave an almost invisible nod to Dove, who gave a sigh of relief.

"Ten is the best and one is worst- I mean. Most capable of room for improvement." She drawled.

"Your schedule will be based on these scores. Will get a chance to level up twice a year and on special occasions. But I'm sure most of you know that. Any questions?"

No one said a word.

Magenta drew a clipboard up to her eyes.

"Good, let's get started. Uh, ah? Ded-dir-what?"

A shy looking girl wearing jeans and a red blouse raised her hand. "That's me. Just call me Dee. Dee McBroom." She walked up on the platform. Dove could detect a hint of an Irish accent when she spoke.

"Go ahead." Magenta said.

"Uh. I am."

The other kids looked around confused. The girl's face turned also as red as her hair. "I can see."

"So can everyone." Magenta replied.

"Not blind people." Nic muttered to Xia and Dove, who stifled laughs.

"I mean. I can see. Like really, really, really far away."

Magenta nodded, scribbling on her clipboard. "Telescopic vision. Through walls?"

"Ah, no."

Magenta nodded again, then pointed out a window with her pen. "What can you see?"

Dee looked out the window. "They're having a frozen yogurt sale today at YogurtLand. Buy one get one free?" she shrugged. Magenta studied her.

"That shop is over 30 miles below us."

"Yeah." Dee nodded, looking a little awkward.

"Okay, Level 3. You can leave."

Dee nodded and gratefully walked off the stage. Dove and Xia looked at one another, then at Nic. Dee could see incredibly, and she only ranked 3? What was level 10 like?

Magenta looked at her clipboard.

"Alright, let's get this over with kiddies!"

* * *

 **Hey guys, still open! Story for the short chapter, I'm trying to get a handle on characters! PM me with any questions!**

 **As always dear readers, question everything. Much love!**

 **rlb190**


	3. Chapter 3

Dove, Xia, and Nic watched nervously as kid after kid went up and received their ranks. No one went higher than and 7, the one kid that did was a shapeshifter who turned into an elephant.

Magenta looked a little bored, checking names off her list name by name. Nic wondered briefly if she hated her job so much, why was teaching?

"Xia Mu."

Xia glanced at Dove and squeezed his arm nervously. He nodded at her and Nic gave an assuring pat on her back.

"Don't worry, you can't do worse than a 1, so you probably won't get kicked out of school."

Xia shot him a look. "Gee, thanks."

She walked up to the metal platform, where Magenta stood waiting.

"Go ahead, Xia."

Xia nodded and took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them.

"That's weird."

Magenta glanced at her. "What?"

Xia looked directly behind Dove and Nic, towards the back. "Why do I sense someone there?"

Everyone looked to where was glancing at. Suddenly, a boy with short curly auburn hair and dark brown eyes metalized out of nowhere. The kid blushed sheepishly. Dove was surprised. He hadn't even noticed there was someone there. The kid himself didn't really draw attention to himself even after popping out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Magenta asked. The kid looked down. "Garrett, mam. Garrett Ewing."

Magenta sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Why did you not show yourself when you first got here?"

"I just got here."

Magenta groaned. "Okay, okay. You-" she looked at Xia. "4." Xia sighed in relief.

"and you-" she pointed at Garrett. "3. Next time show yourself, okay?"

Xia hopped down from the stage and joined Dove and Nic. She looked at Garrett.

"That was totally cool, dude. I'm Xia, this is Dove and Nic." Garrett smiled at her, relieved she wasn't mad at him for messing up her placement.

"Thanks. Nice to meet you guys."

Dove and Nic gave him a friendly wave and smile, before turning back to the front to where Magenta called the next name.

"Dove?"

Dove walked up to metal plate, relieved his longtime family friend didn't say his last name. He actually called her Aunt Magenta, and at the day before he asked her to avoid mentioning his last name.

"Go ahead."

Dove nodded, then extended an arm towards the door. Suddenly, vines came crawling out through the cracks in the doors, most likely from the school's newly installed green house. The arrived at the metal platform and wrapped around Dove's legs and moved up until it was waist height. A flower bloomed at the end.

Magenta nodded and looked down at clipboard. Xia was beaming at Dove, looking like she wanted to cheer. Nic raised his eyebrows. "Cool." Xia excitedly punched Nic's arm. "That's by best friend!"

Dove let the vines retract back through the door.

"3. Good job."

Dove sighed internally and left off the stage to join Xia. The bell suddenly rang and Magenta frowned.

"Damn. Lunch already? Alright kiddos, meet back here after lunch. Don't die in the meantime."

Dove didn't even realize how long they had been in the gym for. The kids slowly began to disperse, making their way out of the gym.

Nic, Dove, Garret, and Xia all faced one another, in a moment of awkward silence.

"So, lunch?' Nic asked to the air. They all nodded in mutual agreement, not wanting to admit they were all pretty much terrified of eating alone. The red headed irish girl, Dee, walked over to the group.

"Uh, hi. Mind if I join you guys?" she asked shly. Nic slung and arm around her shoulders comically. "Oh, sure. Let's go explore the high school jungle together!" Dee laughed, easing the nerves around the group.

Suddenly, someone popped up from behind Xia.

"If she's going, I'm going."

"Jesus!" Xia yelped, jumping into Dove's arms. This was something Xia did pretty often when she was startled, so Dove was prepared, unlike last time when they both ended up on the floor.

"I'm William Jackson, but people call me Liam." Xia put a hand over her heart as Dove gently placed her down.

"You little twat you almost gave me a heart attack!"

The kid had pale skin and even paler blonde hair, with icy blue eyes. "Hey, I take pride in my ability to almost give people heart attacks." He countered. Dove rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go to lunch." Xia linked arms again and the small group made their way out of the gym and down the hall.

"For some reason, I'm feeling like Dee is the only sane one here." Dove muttered. Xia patted his arm.

"Ahw, that's okay. I'm sure we'll get to her eventually."

Dee gave a little laugh that would melt even the most hardened of hearts. "Well, I'm glad a pose a challenge."

Nic put his hands causally behind his head as they walked into the cafeteria, which was already bustling with students, at tables and getting food.

Dove looked around and spotted an empty table by one of the large glasses windows.

"I brought my lunch. And Xia's. I'll go save our places."

Dee nodded. "I'll go with you. I brought my own lunch too." The group all nodded in agreement with one another and Xia, Dove, and Dee walked over to the table and sat down, Xia and Dove next to one another and Xia across from Dove, right next to the window.

The room smelled of various foods, but mostly sage and peanut butter.

Dove reached into his bag and pulled out two containers of vegan pasta, passing one to Xia along with a fork before pulling out one of his own. Dee pulled out a sack lunch.

Xia popped the lid off of her container.

"So, Dee, where are you from?"

Dee pulled a sandwich out of her bag. 'Ireland, if you can't tell already. My ma got remarried to an American and we moved here for his work." She scrunched up her nose. 'I don't like him very much."

Dove nodded knowingly as she unwrapped the tinfoil around her food. She started down mystically at the sandwich.

"What is this?" she asked, perplexed. Xia looked down at it. "PB and J. Peanut butter and jelly."

"Jelly? How odd." Dee exclaimed. Dove cleared his throat. "Ah, it's jam. We call it jelly." He looked at Xia. "Jelly is what other countries refer to as jello."

"Oh. Oh!" Xia exclaimed, slapping her forehead. Dee laughed. "My step-father made it. Probably wanted to make me feel more at home when I said my favorite food was jelly."

"You've never had it?" Dove asked. Dee shook her head. "Nope. I supposed there's a day for everything."

Xia glanced at Dove, who shot her a ' _shut up_ " look.

Nic, Garret, and Liam returned carrying trays of school-grade food and joined the table.

"What're we talking about?" Nic asked as he cracked open his milk carton.

"Dee's never had a PB and J." Xia said excitedly. Nic looked surprised. "Really? No way."

Dee blushed. "Yeah."

Liam took out his phone. "I think I'm going to record this. You'll go viral." Garret gently pushed Liam's hand down. "Let's not go viral on our first day, yes?"

Xia nudged her chin at Dee. "Well, go ahead."

Dee looked down at her food and raised it up to her motuh before taking a little bite. She closed her eyes thoughtfully as she chewed and sallowed before setting it back down on a napkin.

The entire table leaned in, in interest.

"Well?" Garrett asked.

Dee opened her eyes and made face. "It's kinda gross. But in a good way."

Xia nodded in approval. "Hey, just like Dove." Dove flicked her forehead.

"Ow!"

"I made you lunch."

"You're vegan, I'm not. It doesn't count." Dove rolled his eyes. Nic laughed and Dee took another bite of her PB and J.

* * *

 **Hey guys! What do you think of this chapter? I'm still open for Pm's! Any favorite characters yet? Let me know!**

 **As always dear readers, questions everything!**

 **Much love,**

 **rlb190**


	4. Chapter 4

The entire table cracked up. Dove blushed, hiding his face in his hands as Xia through an arm around him.

"So we were just standing there, I had half a pie left and this dog is just biting down on Dove's,"

Dove threw his hand across her mouth. "That's enough!"

Dee had one hand on her mouth, and she blushing just as red as Dove. Xia giggled through Dove's hand.

Nic sat back in his chair, grinning at Dove.

"Oh, come on guys." Garrett said lightly. Xia wiped her hands on her crazy tutu and stood up. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. Dee?"

Dee rose almost at once to join Xia. The boys watched as they walked away in search of the bathroom.

Dove groaned in relief as she walked away. "Thank god girls travel in packs to the bathroom."

Nic looked in the direction of Xia and Dee. "Why do people do that?" He looked back at the table to Liam and Garrett, who both gave half-hearted shrugs.

"It's cool you guys are friends though." Nic said, nodding. Liam leaned in towards Dove. "Ever thought about being more than friends?"

Dove rolled his eyes. "Me and Xia? Gross, not in a million years. She's like my sister. My very annoying sister who keeps getting us into trouble.

"Speaking of trouble," Garrett commented. "Is everyone ready for gym class next week? I heard it was going to be brutal. At least we're in the same classes."

Liam screwed up his face. "Heroes versus villains? What a great way to embarrass yourself in front of the whole school." Nic shrugged "It can't be that bad."

"Uh, hello?" Liam asked. "What about last year? Tabitha went up against Hannah? Tabitha made such a big fool out of Hannah she had to transfer schools."

"Well it didn't help that Hannah was the kid of a supervillain." Garrett commented.

"Hey, don't hate. Some of us aren't that bad." Nic said.

"You're the kid of super villain?" Liam asked in disbelief. Nic raised his hands in a 'don't-shoot' manner. "Never said I was. I know kids who are nothing like their parents."

"I agree. You can never judge a book, you know." Dove said, nodding in agreement.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. I'd just be a little shocked. I'd expect a kid of villain to be a little more… evil."

"Like Xia!" Dove added brightly.

"Xia may be a trouble maker but she's not evil." Nic countered.

"Well I'll have you know when we were six every time we played dress-up she wanted me to call her Doctor Evil Diaper, so I beg to differ." Dove laughed.

Across the cafeteria, Dee and Xia reached the bathroom. Xia went in first, then looked behind her. "Coming?'

Dee rubbed her arm. "Uh, no, I'm okay."

Xia looked her up and down. Did she want to take a peek-? _No. Just ask her._ Xia chided herself.

"Why don't you want to come into the bathroom?" she asked.

Dee blushed. 'I, uh, uhm."

Xia looked around outside. No one was watching them. "C'mere." She extended her hand and pulled Dee into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. The entire bathroom was empty.

"Dee, what's wrong?" Xia asked, looking Dee right into her eyes.

Dee looked down at the floor. "I, uhm. I'm just not comfortable using the girl's bathroom by myself yet. I'm transgender."

Xia looked confused.

"I was born a girl in a boy's body?" Dee offered.

"Oh!" Xia exclaimed, getting it. "Why should there be a problem?"

Dee sighed. "It's just I was picked on back home, and I'm only just on hormones so I-"

Xia waved her hand, dismissing Dee's claims. "Dee, if you're a girl, you're a girl. If I saw you using the dude's bathroom I'd get worried. Besides, you have me!"

Dee smiled shyly. "Thanks, Xia. You really made me feel better about using the bathroom." Xia messed up her face. "You're secret's safe with me, but speaking of which, I really do have to pee."

* * *

 **It's a short one today. Lots of summer HW that I procrastinated until last minute... Q_Q**

 **Still open, looking for just males! No more ladies, please. PM only!**

 **As always dear readers, question everything.**

 **Love always,**

 **rlb190**


End file.
